The boy with the bread
by ChloeDames
Summary: When Katniss gets out of a bad relationship and is wrecked to pieces,will a certain 'blondie blue eyes' help put her back together?MordenAU The story is much much better than the summary.Promise.First fanfic.New cover image ;D
1. Blondie blue eyes

**A/N:Hi this is my first fan fiction .R/R I hope you like !Sorry it's so short FFN likes to eat words.**

**Katniss' pov**

* * *

Today is not going to be a good day.I can feel it."Get up brainless".I hear Johanna say.I know it's probably not wise of me to make her mad but what the hell someone has to feel my pain right.I groan and throw the blanket back over my head.'What the hell Jo!"I is going to be the worst day of my life,can't she just let me stay in bed .

"You have to get over him, it'll be hard,I know but still you have to try,Marvel isn't that hot anyway."Marvel,stupid son of a dickard,was my first.I did not give him my virginity,at least I still have that,but he was everything else my first crush,my first kiss,my first love,and my first heartbreak."Oh God Johanna I told you never to say his name again"Even though it's been four months since he broke up with me,ever since then I've guarded myself and my heart.

I can't seem to get him out of my mind,and today of all days is not helping very much with that our supposed to be two year anniversary."C'mon Katniss we're gonna be late for school",she says pulling me out of bed."I don't care let me die here".I know it's a little over dramatic but hey,if not me then who shall I be,and me,I'm known for dramatics."You want to see blondie blue eyes don't you?",Jo's got me there.

I've only seen him once and that was at a bakery named Mellark's Pastries. I didn't even get his name.I only over heard him saying that he was transferring from Ravenwood Academy to Panem High. From the moment his eyes met mine,I couldn't look eyes are just so blue and full of life that you would be stupid not to love him. God Katniss,what the hell!There you go with that freaking word .I loathe the person who came up with the word that has me barely even alive,but Jo says she has a feeling that Blondie blue eyes can change all that.


	2. Hi I'm Peeta Mellark

**Johanna's pov**

It's Wednesday morning at Panem High,and I haven't seen morning when I was waking Katniss ,it hurt me to see her so looked like under her eyes,her long dark hair knotted.

Just looking at her made me want topuke at least until I mentioned Blondie blue eyes.I made up that name because brainless was to busy being creepy to get his name .

All she remembered was blonde hair,blue eyes,and a body that would make a sinner she wouldn't shut up about his smile."It's like a thousand watt lightbulb",I say mocking her.I swear that girl has got it bad. On the bright side,Blondie's transferring here.

Katniss and I turn the see both an angel and a beingMarvel.I hate angel's enough to stop even Katniss from noticing,she just stares at him like he's the best thing since bow and arrows.

I hear her gasp as he catches her gaze and walks over to us his hand out he says,"Hi i'm Peeta Mellark.I don't believe we've met".


	3. What's my name again?

Katniss Pov

"Hi,i'm Peeta Mellark.I don't believe we've met."I look at him for a long timeuntil I hear Johanna clear her throat.  
"I,I'm K atniss Everdeen."I what's wrong with me,why do I always make myself lookk like an idiot?But I smile because I finally put a name to blondie blue eyes.I see Johanna reach for turns his gaze from me to look at her.

"Hey I'm Johanna."I see him smile as he shakes Jo's Peeta smiles,his eyes time Peeta smiles,my heart tugs a down,I think to myself..You don't even know you know is his that he has a gergeous bady,perfect smile,incredibly blue eyes,and waves of blond hair.

Slow down can't have another Marvel !I saw him staring at me,but then I got distracted by turns toward me and says,"So Katniss,I guess i'll be seeing you more often."I'm about to ask what he means when Jo tells me that he's in all of my is that even Jo couldn't get in my classes."I guess you're right."I say in an unsteady I guess it will be fine right?WRONG! 


	4. I hate that Glitter!

**Hey guys I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating.I've been really busy with exams and me graduating and way I'm on summer vaca so I'll update (8)Officially in grade 9 the more reviews the longer the chapter.I think i'll do dedications too**

**Katniss Pov:**

How is it that Peeta got in all of my classes?This question kept picking at my brain so I couldn't concentrate in classes.I'm the only one who pays attention I didnt get caught right?But today I couldn't think of anyone else but blondie blue eyed Peeta Mellark.I got through 3 periods of Hstory,Math,and Science,without making a complete idiot of myself.I knew that wasn't going to last were walking side by side,about to go to music when we were approached by Panem High's very own slut who gives there child a name like that?

She shoves me aside and makes her way to Peeta.I now I shouldn't but I feel a pang of jealousy surge through me.I see Peeta's facial change from a look of happiness,to a look of utter looks to me in desperation as Glitter whispers seductively in his is such a bitch!  
Woah Kitty where did that come from?

I look to Peeta once more and decide that he's suffered enough.I clear my throat.

"Hey Glitter?"I move closer to them.  
"It's Glimmer and what the hell do you want loser?"She huffs giving me an ice cold glare.I feel my anger start to rise.  
"Hello bitch!I wasn't done talking to you.I f you don't mind,we need to get to find something else to seduce."I start to gather sround,watching the scene thats about to takes her perfectly manicured claws off of my Peeta,Long enough to point them in my I just say my Peeta?

"You'll regret this Everdeen."She threatens."I'll be back!"  
"If I had my bow and arrows,You'd be on the floor right now"I say giving her a sickly sweet scowl on her face is so if looks could kill.


	5. Temporary Home

**Peeta POV**

My first day at my new school was going quite well if I do say so myself. That was until that girl Shimmer or whatever her name was came and interrupted Kat and I. She shoved Katniss aside and makes her way to me. I notice Katniss' face twist in anger. Shimmer puts her hand on my shoulder and I feel my face shift from happiness to torture. Why is this slut touching? I'm at a loss for words when she starts to whisper words what she_ thinks_ to be seductive into my ear. "Hey there sexy . I couldn't help but notice you checking me out",she says trailing her dirty little fingers down my chest. "Maybe if you want to come over to my house after school we could get to know each other better?"she purs.

I look at Katniss in desperation. She finally decides to step in .She clears her throat.

"Hey Glitter?"she comes closer to us.

"It's Glimmer and what the hell do you want loser?"She huffs and gives Katniss an icy cold glare.

"Hello bitch! I wasn't done talking to you! If you don't mind,we need to get to class. Go find something else to seduce."Damn Kitty's do get feisty when there angry. I can't help but notice the crowd surrounding us. Glimmer takes her paws off of me and points them in Katniss' face.

""You'll regret this Everdeen."She threatens."I'll be back!"I swear to God if she touches Katniss she wouldn't recognize that pretty little face in the mirror. I'm sure Katniss would love to do that.

"If I had my bow and arrows,You'd be on the floor right now",kat says in a very sweet voice. Glimmer gives us one last scowl and walks away.

"You can all stop gawking now!"Kat screams at the crowd. Something about her fire and her attitude seems familiar, but I can't quite place it at the moment. We look at each other then start giggling. For now everything's fine. I just hope that Glimmer dosen't make a reappearance.

**KatnissPOV**

I just giggled. Katniss Everdeen just giggled. I'm surprised because usually only Prim, my little sister or her best friend Rue, can draw a giggle out of me. Everything with Peeta is just effortless. We walk into music class and take seats beside each other. We make idle chit chat until Cinna walks into the room. Cinna Moohre was without a doubt my favorite teacher. He became like a father figure to me after my own died. He gives me a warm smile which I effortlessly return. He looks at Peeta who's staring at raises his eyebrows as if to ask, a_re you two together?_

I shake my head as a blush creeps up on my cheeks. Cinna looks at me and laughs,then addresses the class."Okay kids, good morning. For those of you who don't know, my name is Cinna can call me Cinna."This is why he's my favorite. He's nice, inviting and just easy to talk to. Like Peeta. Cinna continues on."As many of you who had me as a teacher before know,I like to start off class with a song. Any volunteers?"

He gives me a pointed look when no one raises their hand."Okay as always I see you're going to make this difficult. Katniss why don't you sing us a song dear? "I don't like attention but Cinna knows that I can never deny him a chance to hear me sing.I walk up to the stage in the middle of the room.I clear my throat and tell Cinna the song I'm singing.

_**Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that will never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face**_

_****_I see tears start to form in Peeta's eyes.I can't sound that bad can I?

_**This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home**_

Young mom, on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"

This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is our temporary home

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers  
"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says  
"I can see God's face"

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my temporary home

This is our temporary home

This song is the story of my life. It's sad but still holds even a sliver of hope that one day things will be better for my family and I.I know it. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear. I have to keep up hope, for Prim. For me.


	6. The sad truth

**A/N Thank you Niko'13 for being the only person to review on the last chapter.C'mon guys I'm you not like the story?.Thank you for the follows and favorites every you to my beta Olive Monster for editing this chapter.**

**PeetaPOV**

What an almost perfect day. I got to go to a new school-which may I add-is much, much better than my old one. I got to spend the day with an amazingly beautiful girl, with the most enchanting smokey, grey eyes, and long dark brown hair tucked into a braid. The girl who didn't even know the true measure of her beauty, Katniss Everdeen. And to top it all off, her voice is out of this world.  
We were in music class. We were making idle chit-chat when the teacher arrived. Just by his demeanor, I could tell that he was nice and an easy going person. Cinna, as he has instructed us to call him, started off class by announcing that at the beginning of every class he has someone sing a song. When he asked for volenteers, I had a internal war going around in my head over weather or not I should go up there and sing. My voice isn't all that and a bag of chips, but it was good enough. Then my eyes landed on Katniss. 'No',I thought to myself. What if she laughs at me? I know I just met her, but I feel like I've known her all my life. I still can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere.  
When no volenteers came forward Cinna decided to choose someone.  
"Okay I see you're going to make this difficult. Katniss,why don't you sing us a song dear?" He says. Katniss gets up and tells Cinna the song she's singing.  
As soon as the music starts I already know what song it is. Temporary Home, by Carrie Underwood. This amazingly wonderful song, is the story of my life as it is. When Katniss starts singing, it takes my breath away. When she tells the story of the six year old boy, I feel a tear slip out of my eye.

This is the story of a little boy who was always alone. Always at a new school, new house, with new parents-or in my case, parent-. Through all this, he still kept a smile on his face. This is the story of me. The only time I ever had a real home was when I was with my childhood friend. She was my age and when my parents packed up everything we owned and moved us across the country, I had to leave my best friend behind along with all our happy memories.

**Katniss Pov**

Growing up I realized that the place we call home, is only temporary. Windows and rooms that were only passing through. This thing that we call life is only just a stop on the way to where were going. I'm still not afraid because I know this was only my temporary home. My dad died in a car crash, he was hit head on by a drunk driver. The driver made it, but Dad died within minutes of entering the hospital. The driver who's name I learned was Chaff, was sent to jail for a year.

After he got out,he drove drunk again,got in another crash,and this time killed himself.I heard the sirens outside.I had a feeling the accident involved my dad.I ran down the street screaming for my only person besides Prim,who loved me unconditionally.

My mother was always a weak, spineless fool. I loved her to death, but ofcourse that statement rang a little more true than it led on. Later that night after learning about my father's death, my mom didn't even come home to grieve with Prim and I. I went to sleep that night with tears in my eyes, and Prim huddled tight against my chest. When I went

downstairs in the morning, the first thing I saw was a note. It said,

_**My dearest Katniss and Primrose,**__**  
**__**I am sorry that I have to do this, and leave you both alone, but I can't be in this world without your father with me. Katniss it is on you now to take care of your sister. I'm so sorry that I haven't been a good mother to you both, but please know that I have and always love you. Please take care of yourselves, if you need anything, please call your aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch. I love you both very much. Remember that you're always in my heart.**__**  
**__**Love you always,**__**  
**__**Lillian Everdeen**__**  
**_I gasped in shock knowing that she did the irreversible. I walked into my parents room to find my mom hanging from the ceiling fan that was still 24 hours, we had lost not only a father, but our mother also. I was only 14 and Prim 10 when we became orphans.


	7. Tied together with a smile

**A/N:Do you guys not like the story?I f you don't the I can just delete it and give chapters on my you for that one reviewer on the last chapter.I wasn't going to write this,but I got a new you Missymae00,for giving me my is for will be Glimmer drama next chappie.**

_**Katniss pov**_

The rest of the day passes by in a breeze. Peeta and I got to know each other better. I learned that he likes to paint and bake. He sleeps with the windows open. His favorite color is orange, not bright orange but a more neutral colour. Like the sunset. I can imagine it now, the pretty orange with pink streaks in the back ground,"Beautiful",he says. I agree with him when I realized he was staring at me, I blushed a bright crimson. I also learned that he never ever takes sugar in his tea."Yuck" I said. To this he just laughed and said "What, it tastes better that way."

Peeta and I became fast friends so it seemed only natural when he sat at lunch with my friends and I. As we sat down I introduced him to my friends. Finnick, Annie, Gale, Johanna, Madge, Gloss, Cashmere and Thresh. They all hit it off with Peeta, especially Finnick. I can already sense some sort of a bromance thing going on here.

"Hey Peet wanna catch a movie with us tomorrow?" Finnick asked Peeta, he nodded his head in agreement while Johanna is quietly sitting down at the table with a thoughtful look on her face-that's odd.

"Hey Jo, what's wrong?" I ask. She looks at me and smirks.

"Oh nothing,just trying to think of a nickname for Peeta here" Peeta instantly pales.

"Relax Peeta. She has nicknames for us all, I'm Brainless, Finnick's Fishboy. Annie's Psycho, Gale is buff 'n' stuff, Madge is Blondie, Gloss is Glossy, Cashmere is Coocoo and Thresh is fighter" I number off each of my friends and their bazaar nick names.

"And you Peeta, are officially Lover boy" Johanna said and we all erupted in laughter. Well, everyone except Peeta.

"Why am I lover boy?" He asks

"Would you rather be bread boy, or hotbuns?" Johanna says

"Okay I see your point" Peeta says making the whole table erupt in laughter again. This is going to be a great school year.

* * *

As I walk home after special weaponry practice, I can't help but think of Peeta. The life in his eyes and the joy in his smile. He just seems like such a beautiful person I hope nothing happens to change that. I climb up the stairs to my room, but not before stopping to make sure Prim's home. I walk into her room and see her and Rue sitting on the bed reading magazines."Hey little duck and wallflower." They both giggled and said hello. I closed the door and went to my room.

I walked into my room and threw my bag on the floor, then I looked at the house right on the side of mine through the window. My childhood friend used to live there before he moved away when we were 5. I can't even remember his name anymore. I see the door start to open and I gasp when I see that Peeta walks into the room. He goes to his closet, grabs an acoustic guitar and starts I don't recognize it but when I do I sing it with him.

He begins with,

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty**__**  
**__**Is the face in the mirror looking back at you**__**  
**__**You walk around here thinking you're not pretty**__**  
**__**But that's not true, cause I know you...**_

Then I join in on the chorus,

_**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**__**  
**__**The water's high, you're jumping into it**__**  
**__**And letting go... and no one knows**__**  
**__**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**__**  
**__**That you might not be the golden one**__**  
**__**And you're tied together with a smile**__**  
**__**But you're coming undone**_

He stops singing and I continue,

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**__**  
**__**Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change**__**  
**__**Hoping it will end up in his pocket**__**  
**__**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain**__**  
**__**Oh, cause it's not his price to pay**__**  
**__**Not his price to pay...**_

We sing this part twice,

_**Both: You're tied together with a smile**__**  
**__**But you're coming undone... oh**__**  
**__**Goodbye, baby**__**  
**__**With a smile, baby, baby**_

And then I forgot this part and let him sing while I listen,

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**__**  
**__**Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change**__**  
**__**Hoping it will end up in his pocket**__**  
**_  
Then he stops and I jump in,  
_**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain**__**  
**__**Oh, cause it's not his price to pay**__**  
**__**Not his price to pay...**_

We sing the chorus twice again together,

_**You're tied together with a smile**__**  
**__**But you're coming undone... oh**__**  
**__**Goodbye, baby**__**  
**__**With a smile, baby, baby**__**  
**_  
When the song finishes we look at each other and smile.

"Well bread boy has a talent other than being a painter slash baker slash overall happy person"I say. He winks at me causing me to blush as he says,"There's a lot you don't know about me"

I end our conversation saying that I'd love to find out sometime. I close my window and think about all that happened today. And all in all, it makes me smile.

_**Disclaimer:I asked Suzanne for The hunger said no so yeah there not mine.:(The song in this chap is tied together with a smile Tswift.**_


	8. The calm before the storm

_**Okay so guys,1,030 words in this chap.(yay)I now give you Glimmer drama…nextchapter**_

_**Katniss Pov**_

The next few days pass by stress free and in a breeze. Peeta fits in well with everyone. It's as if he was the missing link to our little clique.

He's been at Panem High for only one week, and already he has girls swooning *all* over him. I must admit that every time a girl stares at him longer than they should, I want to beat the living crap out of them.

Johanna takes her usual seat next to mine as we walk into English Literature class. The one and only class where the teacher is a deadbeat drunk.

The drunk sadly also happens to be my uncle Haymitch. He works here while his wife, Effie, is a wedding planner and runs her own company. Johanna and Finnick are the only ones who know that I'm related to Haymitch. and quite frankly, I'd like to keep it that way.

Johanna nudges me with her elbow, "Hey brainless so when's the wedding and why wasn't Invited?"

I look at her like a deer caught in headlights. She looks at me like I've got two heads. It takes everything in me to resist the urge to scream at her.

"Johanna, I'll say this one time and one time only so listen up. I do not like Peeta, okay?" My grey eyes bore sternly into her own,

"What happened before was only a momentary know I can't go through the heartbreak again" She grabs me by the shoulders and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Don't let past relationships ruin your future ones and happiness" I look at her and laugh.

"You sound like a Dr. Aurelius. She shakes her head and turns around in her seat, mumbling something inaudible that sounded like someday. I shake my head and zone out into my own little world where no one confuses and annoys me with love related questions.

"Katniss!" A loud, deep, voice snaps me out of my daydream. I look up to see Haymitch staring at me."What?" I ask. The entire class snickers, including Johanna and Haymitch.

"Katniss you need to pay attention. I said, how do you spell the." He laughs loudly as he walks to his desk. I'm about to boil over with anger, how dare he embarrass me like that. Johanna is laughing so hard she has tears pooling out of her eyes.  
I punch her arm and she doesn't even give me the satisfaction of a sideways glance. "Hey at least I can spell "the", you really are brainless."

Alright then Johanna, if this is how you want to play, I'll be sure to give you a game.

-I'm just going to sit here, don't pay any attention to me, I'm just a line break-

During lunch I sit next to Finnick and Annie instead of in my usual seat in-between Peeta and Johanna. Everyone gives my weird glances as they sit at the table. No one takes their eyes off of my as I write a note for Finn on a notebook page.

*Hey Finn, I'm playing a trick on Johanna because she was really mean to me in English Lit. Help me out?-Kitty*  
I pass him the note underneath the table without anyone noticing. I see him look up at me through the corner of my eyes and then he begins writing back.

**_Sure what do you want me to do Kitty?_**_  
_  
I choose Finn because he's the only other person close to me other than Johanna, Prim and Rue.

**_Ask Jo how was English , then follow my lead okay?_**_  
_  
He nods his head.

**_This is going to be so fun_**_  
_  
I giggle a little and tell him to show Annie so she dosen't get mad.

**_Let's do this!_**_  
_  
Finn clears his throat. "Hey Jo how was last period?" She almost falls out of her seat laughing while everyone but me gave her quizzical looks.

"Oh my God. You guys should've been there. Well Kitty here zoned off into her own la la land again."She starts making funny hand gestures as she recalls the horrendous events that happened little over an hour ago.

"Haymitch caught her daydreaming, so he asked her to spell the word *the*. She didn't hear him so she said what?" She's almost at the state of hysterics by how hard she's laughing, and it's not even that funny.

"So the whole class started laughing and she looked like a deer in headlights" The entire table started laughing except Finnick and Annie. I look to Finn and Annie and wink, letting them know it's time for the fun to begin.

I force myself to cry and immediately stand up and run out of the Cafeteria. I hear Finnick shout at them about being insensitive. I run to the music room and grab my guitar from Cinna's special closet.

I sit down and start to write a song to pass the time. Surely someone will be smart enough to look for me in here.  
I get my songbook and pencil and the ideas start to flow.  
_  
_**_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see__  
__That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be__  
__I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,__  
_**_**And she's got everything that I have to live without**.__  
_

**_[Chorus:]__  
__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_**

**_He talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny__  
__But I can't even see anyone when he's with me__  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,__  
__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_**

My pencil falls to the floor as someone comepletely unexpected walks into the room. His hard, emotionless brown eyes bore holes into my grey specks. "Hello Kitty,I've missed my doormat."

**_A/N:ooohhh who do you guys think it is?dont't ask me cause' even I don't next time!luv ya : *_**


	9. The plan(preview)

_**A/N Hello again!Sorry for the late to make this chappie long(sorta).Enjoy!**_

_**Katniss Pov**_

My pencil falls to the floor as someone comepletely unexpected walks into the room. His hard, emotionless brown eyes bore holes into my grey specks. "Hello Kitty,I've missed my doormat."

I gasp,and look up with wide eyes.I so wasn't expecting him.I was hoping for Peeta or maybe even no!With my bad luck it had to be…Marvel.

"What the hell do you want!"I don't know where this confidence came from all of a sudden but I sure could've used it two years ago.

"I just came to have some fun Kitten."He smirks at me and locks the music room door."I saw you run out of the cafeteria and in here so I thought that now was a perfect time."He starts to make his way over to me.

He reaches out and cups my face in his breathe reaks of alcohol.

"Get off of me!"He pins me against the wall and starts to lift my shirt over my head.I scream at the top of my lungs.I kept screaming until Marvel pushes his tongue in my mouth.

"I reach out my hand frantically searching for something to hit him hand grazes across the stem of a a second thought I grab the guitar and whack him across the head with the mili-second that he falls back,I push him off of me.

I make it to the door when he grabs me by my braid.

"Where do you think your going hm?"He a wicked laugh."A guitar isn't going to stop me from getting what you were to scared to give me for two years."

Oh God.

He flings me on the floor and slaps me.I hold my cheek that will surely have a red mark later on.I look up at him.I don't cry.I refuse to give him the satisfaction of seeing me in tears.

I punch him in the jaw."Just stop fighting me!"He screams.

"No!I will never stop fighting a coward and I'm sorry I ever agreed to go out with long as the fire burns inside of me,I will fight.I will fight until I run out of strength."

This just makes him kicks me in my stomach.I wince and hit him in his little mister with a clarinet.

He let out a girlish scream and grabbed me by my my neck and began to choke me and bash my head in the wall.I scratched and kicked,but his grip didn't I started to see the world turn black,I heard a loud bang,then Peeta burst through the charges at Marvel and punches him him in the face.

"Don't you ever touch her again you douche!Do we understand me?"Peeta's usually sapphire eyes has now darkened to navy .

Marvel gives a slight nod of his head." . ."Peeta punches him with every last thing I see before I slip away is Marvel running away and Peeta holding me,and mumbling words I can't hear.

_**Peeta's Pov**_

"Katniss?Katniss stay with me."Tears start to well in my eyes as I see her grey eyes close.I pull her shirt back over her head.I quickly lift her up into my arms and run to Finnick's he was leaning on the hood talking to Annie."Finn you've gotta help me."He immediately dives into jumps into the driver's seat while Annie hops into the passenger side.I dive in the backseat with Katniss in my lap still unconscious.

Finnick races down the highway,breaking the speed limit while Annie sits and cries.I look at Katniss' lovely face and try to get some sort of response out of .I check her heart is still must have just fainted.

Marvel did hit her head pretty hard on that wall.I swear if I ever see that prick again,I will rearrange his face so that even his own mother won't be able to recognize him.

We pull in front of Mockingjay Medical.I jump out of the car before it pulls to a complete stop.I rush to the front soon as the nurse see's my situation,she puts Katniss on a stretcher and leads her in the back by the doctors.I try to follow her but she tells me I need to stay out here.

"No!I need to go inside there.I can't leave her alone."I feel a tear slip out of me eye.I look at the nurses .

"Please Seeder."I use my best persuasive voice.I see the inner conflict in her eyes but she still says no.I huff and go sit in the waiting room with Finnick and Annie,who just got off the phone with the others."The nurse won't let me go in with her."By this time I'm and Ann engulf me in a big hug.I hear Annie start to sob and Finn sniffle.

Finnick looks at Annie."I knew he was bad but I never knew he would go as far as attempted murder.."I look at Finnick and."What do you mean you knew he was bad?"He just stares at me.

"Why does Marvel want to attack Katniss?"He shares a look with Annie who nods her lets out a sigh.

"It was two years were all hanging out at The came up to her and started acting all shy and you freak out,just know that as far as we could've seen,Marvel was a nice asked Katniss out to the gave her our blessing so she said yes.

"We really thought he was a nice guy,but behind closed doors,he was a crazed physcopath."He shakes his head."Katniss was naï loved beat her gave him her whole heart and he crushed was to blinded to see that what she had was not a healthy told him it was over,he refused to believe 's when the hitting told her that no one would ever love such a pathetic worthless piece of broke her in so many ways.

Then three days before their two year year anniversary,he cheated on her with broke up with Katniss and left her a broken though he put her through all that shit,she still loved was her first crush,kiss,love and heartbrake,At least she didn't give him her went to the police and reported made him pay a fine of 500 didn't pay much attention to her case because Marvel's dad is the chief of police."

I see red spots in my better run if I ever see him again.

I sit dow in a chair on the other side of the room.I just want to be alone right now,As I sit and digest everything I just heard, a song pops into my head.

_**Loving her is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving her is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Losing her was blue like I'd never known  
Missing her was dark grey all along  
Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving her was red  
Loving her was red**_

_**[Verse 2:]**__**  
Touching her was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting her was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Losing her was blue like I'd never known  
Missing her was dark grey all along  
Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving her was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red**_

_**[Bridge:]**__**  
Remembering her comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from her is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Loving her was red**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Oh, losing her was blue like I'd never known  
Missing her was dark grey all along  
Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving her was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red**_

_**[Post-Chorus:]**__**  
And that's why she's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah**_

Her love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

The reliazation dawns is exactly how I feel about the short while that I've known ger,she's managed to infactuate captured my heart and I'm determined to make the feeling mutual.

_**Marvel Pov**_

I run out of the music room and walk towards where Glimmer told me to meet the school in the tool shed is where I was told to find her.I nod as I approach her."Everything is going according to plan Glimm." She let's out a laugh and gives me a big kiss on the lips and says,"See Marvey poo, this is why I love you."


	10. Awake

_**A/N Hello again!If you have any questions you can kik me at ravendames or _callmechloe(twitter)Okay so all the medical crap in this chapter is prob not true.I'm to lazy to use google so idgaf :)enjoy!**_

_**Katniss pov**_

I am 's the only feeling I can entire body aches and there's this constant beeping in my right ear._Where the hell am I?_

I try to open my eyes but it feels like someone glued them together with cement.I try moving a limb,nothing.I feel like I've been hit with 5 busses.

_What happened to me?Why can't I move?_

Somewhere in the distance I hear a door open and close followed by voices.l hear footseteps approach me.

"_Doctor,how long will she be out?"_

"_Well after suffering a severe head trauma,she slipped into a mild coma."_

"_Yes I know that but she's been out for three much longer?"_Whoever that is speaking sounds desperate.I wonder who he's talking about.

"_Well Peeta she's improving tremendously,so I would say in about two to three more will be fine."_Wait,what?

The desperate person in Peeta and the person he's worried about, is 's when it hits me like a ton of bricks.I'm sent back into time.I'm in the music room with beats me,then Peeta comes in and beats him up.

I hear the beeping soumd start to speed up and something warm slips into my hand and instantly makes me feel safe.I feel the weight start to lesson and I slowly open my eyes,squinting them a little to adjust to the bright hospital lights.

I twist my head from side to side and a small groan escapes my my eyes focus on the most beautiful pair of sapphire eyes."Peeta?"

He leans towards me and pulls me in a hug."Oh my 's nice to see your eyes again.I was so worried."I see tears slip out of his eyes."I'm okay now thanks to you.."He gives me one of his most genuine smiles and even though it hurts like hell I return it.

"Peeta how long have you been here?"He's still wearing the same clothes from when he saved me from Marvel.I can tell by the blood stain on his shirt.

His face flushes a light pink,"I've been here as long as you've been here."

.God.

Now I not only owe Peeta for saving my life but for staying with me also."But where did you sleep?"

"In the waiting room chairs."He says sheepishly.I stare at him like he had three heads

"That couldn't have been your back hurting?"I look at him waiting for an answer.

"It wasn't the softest bed in the world,but I'll deal.I'm fine really"He's lying.I can see it in his eyes.

I sigh and put my hand under his chin to bring his eyes to mine."Peeta,thank can I do to repay you.I'll do anything."I see him have an internal war with himself.

"Anything?"He looks at me with wide blue eyes.I nod"Anything"I whisper.

He looks at me uncertainly."Well there is one way you can repay me."He gives me a shy look as if to say '_Should I continue?'_ I nod.

"Well when you get out of here and you feel better,would you maybe wanna grab bite to eat with me?"He looked like he really wanted me to do this.

"As friends,as friends."He must've noticed the panicked look on my face.I go over the pro's and con's in my head.

He's really nice and seems like he really cares for .

So did .

He's nothing like

He's really cute and-"You don't have to if you don't want to I just really wanted to hang out with you."My heart aches at the hurt in his eyes.

I just lay there staring at his beautiful should I do?What if he turns out to be a jerk like Marvel?He looks like he's about to stands up out of his chair"I'm sorry it was stupid.I guess I'll see you at school then."

He starts to walk out of the he slowly walks away from me I realize that I don't want him to leave."Peeta?"

He stops in his tracks and stares at me like a lost puppy.I feel the corners of my mouth pull up."I would be honored to go out with you."His face lights up like a child on Christmas morning.

"The honor is all mine Miss Everdeen."He gives me one of his heart warming smiles, which I gladly return.

"Don't push it Lover boy."We both laugh.I know now that I never want to see hurt Peeta ever broke my heart too much.

comes back inside the room."Hey Doc when can I escape this hell hole?I feel fine."

He studies my features then chuckles."Well Katniss your injuries were very sever.I don't know what would've happened if this young man hadn't came in when he did."He smiles at me and Peeta,who's still holding my hand.

I blush and slowly pull my hand away from his,and instantly feel cold.

_Weird_..

The doctor chuckles again,"It's okay two make a very cute couple if I do say so myself."I gave him a weird looks at me,his eyes telling me to play leans in and gives me a kiss on the both blush a bright he pulls his lips away from my cheek I feel this weird tingling makes me smile.I've never felt this before.

Or maybe I have…

I have a short Peeta touches body comes alive like a million fireflies.I feel …safe.

I zone back into reality."Katniss you get to leave the hospital as soon as your aunt and uncle come to pick you up."

I jump out of my bed and hug .Then I turn to Peeta to give him a hug.I go to wrap my arms around him when I realize something."Gross dude you haven't showered in three days?"I slowly backed away from him."That's disgusting!"I laugh as he steps closer to me.

"Well Katniss there's no room for critisim,because you haven't showered either."He says with a smirk.I keep backing up until I'm pressed fully against the wall of the hospital room.

"No Peeta you're a dirty dirty boy."I see the doctor smirking at us.

"That may be so Katniss but I believe that you still owe me a hug."Oh no I know where this is chases me all around my abnormally large hospital room.I start to get a little light headed so I decide to let Peeta win.

He wraps his large,warm bear arms around me.I instantly feel any source of light headedness disappear.A new kind of dizziness overtakes me.I'm lost in his smells like cinnamon,sugar and spice,all mixed into one to form such an attractive is him.

We both forgot where we were,lost in each others was until party pooper Aurelius coughed.

I give him an annoyed scowl for interrupting my moment."What could you possibly want hm?" He shakes his head and waves me off.

"Just wanted to let you know that your aunt and uncle are here."With that he turns and exits the room leaving us to our own devices.

Peeta smiles at me and holds out his hand."Shall we?"

I shake my head at can't leave until I prep him.I pull him to sit down on my bed."Okay my aunt and uncle out there.I neep to prep you before you meet them."

He nods so I continue."Okay first things uncle Haymitch is a he'll probably be staggering around and mumbling nonsense,so pay him no attention."I shake my head at how classy my uncle is.

"Okay and next,my aunt can be a bit overbearing at first but after awhile you'll get used to 's very easy to please so all you have to do is use proper manners,and then say you love the way her hair complements her that you'll be in her good graces until you're 55."

"Oh and their aunt is a wedding planner and uncle

He laughs and we make our way out to the waiting room where our friends and my family await us.

As we approach the room I take in a large breath of air and start to mentally prepare myself for the waterworks that's sure to don't know I'm awake yet.I can tell by their conversation.

Their backs are turned to Peeta and I and from the looks of it their trying to console an hysterical Prim Effie and Annie.

"Don't worry 'll be fine."Gale hugs her and pats her head as she cries.

"What if she isn't Gale?What if she never wakes up?"She starts shaking,and I feel my heart break in two.I decide that this is the perfect time to make myself knwn.

"Not gonna happen Prim."Every one looks up at me and simultaneously rub their I'm not a ghost…

I make my way over to Prim and hug her,"As long as I'm able,I promise I'll never leave you.I love you little duck."

She shakes her head and then she pokes my stomach,as if to see if I was really there.I let out a of those laughs I reserve only for Prim.

She jumps up and tackles my to the floor.

"Ohmygoshkatnissithoughtyouweredead.."She talks really fast but I'm used to said 'Oh my gosh Katniss I thought you were dead."

I pat her wavy honey blonde head." Te amo patito" It's a phrase that only she knows what it means.'I love you little duck'

And in return she always says," Te amo demasiado gatito",which means I love you too kitty.I stick my tounge out at her.

Now that I got Prim to stop crying,I turn to face everyone else and am immediately smothered in hugs.I did my fair share of consoling,and getting yelled at for running off like stand there for awhile just laughing and talking and overall just having fun.

Finnick's in the middle of one of his 'Truth Odair Moments' as he likes to call it.

"So then I was like well a dare is a that is the story of how I got locked in my mom's closet covered in feathers and pudding."

Everyone's laughing and getting all forget that were still in the hospital. By the time the Mockingjay Medical's about to close I'm clutching my stomach doubeled over in I hear all chatter cut off abrubtly,like a canarie in a cold mine.

I look up and am met with the eyes of the she-devil at her the bitch Rambin.


	11. Glimmer strikes again

_**HELLO AGAIN LETTING YOU KNOW THAT FOR SOME REASON FFN IS EATING MY WORDS,SO SORRY FOR THAT.I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD SO CURSING IS IN THIS CHAPTER…DON'T LIKE IT IDGAF.**_

_**KatnissPov**_

I look up and am met with the eyes of the she-devil at her the bitch Rambin.

I feel blind fury course through me.I take slow deep breaths when I see the smile on her face.

"What the fuck are you doing here slut?"I glare daggers at her.

She puts an innocent look on her face while my family shudder at my language.I don't give a fuck right now,I just want to know what this bitch is doing here.

"Oh Katniss why are you so mean to me?"She fakes tears.

My family dosen't give in to her bullshit because they all know what happened that but Peeta.

"Cut the shit you tell me what you want or you shut the hell up and fuck the fuck off okay?"I give her a big and everything.

I've never seen a smile drop that walks closer to me,her heels clicking all the way.

She stops when our faces are about three inches apart.I laugh when Finnick coughs "Lesbian"

"What did you say to me bitch?"She asks in a low voice that I guess was supposed to sound menacing.

I laughed at her failed attempts so scare me."Okay one,I didn't stutter,and two when one looks as ridiculous as you,it's impossible to be scary."

Her entire face turns crimson and she takes a swing towards daddy taught me to defend myself when before he died.

I duck and punch her in the stomach,She let out a sharp gasp of air and then things escalate from there.

Everyone just stands around not really sure what's going one comes to stop got one of those private waiting room things so I don't even know how Glimmer got in here.

She pins me to the floor in my momentary 's stupid enough to pin my arms but not my punches me in my jaw.

I quickly tuck my feet underneath me and push her off.I lunge for her,tackle her and start punching her.

She shouldv'e seen this years ago,I told her that if she bothers me again,I'll make her face look like a pancake.

Two years ago we were all best friends,that was until 'The Incedent' that she just…she changed.

She turned from that side of Glimmer we loved into the ginormus slut who sleeps with a guy just because their willing.

She manages to get her hands free and punches me in my nose.I take the liberty of breaking her nose as 's see how she covers that up in the morning.

"You see,this is the fucking problem!"I scream at her while still pinning her to the floor."You don't give up.I thought we setteled this two years ago but no you insist on letting this drag on!"

She uses all of her strength to push me off of her.I decide to let her go.I think she learned her lesson this time.

She threw all the contents of her purse onto the floor in search of a mirror I think.

"Look what the fuck you did to my nose!"she screeched.I like she found that mirror.

I turn my back on her.I know what's coming 's gonna try to pull my as sure as she's a coward,that's what she did.

She let out a warrior cry and yanked my braid so hard I was sure it all pulled from my scalp.

"This is it!"I go full crazy bitch mode.

I grab her by her hair and fling her on the floor.I sit on her back and start slamming her head into the floor.

'Good thing were in a hospital'I spins around and tackles me.

At this point she get's her hand around my throat,and I manage to wrap my fingers around her's.

Both of us gasping for air nut I refuse to let go first.

At this point the others decide to break out of their got to me first."Katniss her go."

I ignore him and channel all of my anger onto comes behind me and Gloss goes behind Glimmer.

They both pull us away from each both fight against kick and claw and scratch but both guys have a death hold on our tiny frames.

I notice that my fingernails made little cuts on her neck.I held her so tight that there were bound to be brusies later on.

I smile at all the damage I did to what she refers to as her 'Pretty little face',but what I describe as 'A talking barf bag'.

Gloss takes Glimmer outside and flings her in her huffs,starts the car and drives off.

Everyone looks at me in only injuries I have is a slightly swollen nose and a cut above my lip.

Effie and Peeta glare at me while everyone else watches in amazement.

Effie talks first."That wasn't very lady-like Katniss."

I roll my eyes at my foolish she makes this about being 'lady-like'

"I'm sorry ,I'm not sorry"I smile sweetly at rolls her eyes and goes to stand by haymitch.

"Oh Effie,that wasn't very lady-like"I mock her which earns a laugh from everyone but may I add is still glaring at me.

"What?"I ask glaring at him too.

"What do you mean what!You just woke up from a coma and you already get into a fight!You couldv'e hurt yourself or you could've gone into a coma again."He screams at me.

I roll my eyes and go up to him.I stand directly in front of him,look at him from under my lashes.I stand on my tip-toes and kiss him full on the lips.

The shocked look on his face was swallows multiple times then he finally finds his voice.

"Y-you are forgiven"I smacked his chest and giggle while everyone in the room gasps.

"Did Katniss Everdeen just giggle?"Cashmere asks.

I laugh,"Yea she did,and it felt freaking awesome."

* * *

_**Yea I half-assed this.I'm tired and cranky,and for finnick's sake I just want a snuggie and some till next time.**_


	12. Primming part 1

**Okay so sorry for long wait ****.(flashbacks are in Ittalic)**

_**Two weeks later(For those who don't know,they live in Brooklyn,New York)**_

_**Katniss Pov**_

It'sThursday..Everything is fine after two weeks Glimmer's bruises are still evident,even with the pounds of makeup she uses on her date with Peeta is on Saturday.I'm nervous as hell.

We started this new thing where every Friday is girls night,for us girls,and guys night for the we use Saturday nights as Victors 's right we've got a group call ourselves the victors.

At first when Gloss presented the idea it sounded preposterous,but after some thinking the name grew on now were the victors.

So here I am in English,hiding behind my reading book,smirking to myself as I think of last weeks Victor Day,when we were trying to come up with plausible name for our little clique.

_Finnick I swear to all that is good if you say 'The Sex God's one more time,I will beat your ass here and now!"Were in District 12 pizzaria,where Johanna is struggling not to lose patience with Finnick._

"_But why Jo,I think it fits since were all sexy as hell."He smirks,"Well almost all of us,sorry Gloss you just didn't make the cut."_

_Everyone at the table erupts in laughter,well everyone except may I add is still scowling at the table cloth._

_I don't know if she's mad at Fin,or if she angry because her idea to call us 'The axe murders' wasn't agred on._

_I stifle a giggle as Gloss and Finnick playfully push eachother screaming about who's sexier."Annnie,Gloss said he's sexier."Finnick whines like a child."Please tell him in the meanest way possible that he isn't as sexified as me."He pouts and Annie laughs and gives him a small kiss on the lips._

"_Sorry Fin but I have to give this one to Gloss."Everyone laughs as Finnick pouts and feigns hurt.I ignore them and doze off into my own worls,still thinking of a sensible group Careers? Tributes?Ew,no._

_Gloss suddenly jumps up from the table probably startiling the entire restaurant."Guys,I found our grou name."He pauses for a dramatic affect."The Victors."_

_There is scilence as the idea sinks in then all at once we start cheering and laughing as we watch Gloss do some silly body spasm he calls dancing._

_Johanna claps him on the back."By George,I think he's got it."_

That's how we got our name.I let out a silent giggle,which turns into a loud sign of madness.

The teacher, ,raises his brows at me."Would you care to share what's so funny ?"

I try to stifle my laugh as I reply."No thanks sir,I'm good."

Just as he's about to reply the bell rings signaling it's time to go home.I rush to my locker and grab my afternoon is for primming and primming only.I sprint out of the school and around to the back of the playground where I hide my expensive car Haymitch forced me to get.

I don't want anyone to know that I'm rich.I don't want them to know about my they'll all treat me differently.I don't need nor want their far as everyone,except Finnick and Johanna knows,Haymitch and Effie are my parents.

I race down the block doing 83,rushing to get to Prim's school.I park on the curb and run to her schools bathroom with the bag of clothes she is forcing me to wear.

I walk in and see Prim already inside getting dressed were going,we don't have time to change at home."Hey little duck"I kiss her smiles at me.

We go into different stalls and get ready.I see that I'm wearing a short navy blue strapless dress with a white rope belt and strapy black .

Prim comes out in a pale yellow sundress,with a blue belt and light blue innocent outfit for such an innocent girl.

We smile at each other then I grab her hand and lead her to the hop in and start to drive to our destination.

**a/n:Short I know but school starts tomorrow and my dfad's making me go to bed so love you guys.**

**Review!**


	13. My new look

**Heyy I'm back,and I come bearing an update!Oh btw if you guys want AMAZING stories…check out KatPeeta22's page.I love her stories so yea that's flashbacks in itlaic**

_**Katniss Pov**_

Prim is the only one who could make me laugh as hard as I am were walking out of our favorite candy shop and the boy behind the counter kept asking for my number so Prim being the fantastic sister she is told the guy off.

"_Hey beautiful,did it hurt when you fell from heaven?Because you're an angel."He smirks at me.I roll my eyes at the fudge still uses that line?I swear it's older than Betty White._

"_No but it will hurt when I punch you."I laugh as the smirk drops from his as soon as it falls it's back up again._

"_Oh,a feisty on.I like how about you put your number in my phone?"He wiggles his eyebrows at me."Maybe I'll call you,maybe not."His brown eyes shine with amusement._

_Prim knows I'm one step away from punching him so she steps in front of me._

"_Back off buddy she's my got that?The only phone she's putting her number in is my mine."I stifle a laugh as she throws the money on the counter,grabs her candy and pulls me out of the store,but before she does I look over my shoulder and shout "I'm with her!"_

_It's moments like these that I am sure Prim is my sister._

As we drive to the movie theatre I see Prim start to chew her finger nails.I turn down the radio."What's wrong little duck?"

She shifts her eyes between me and the window."Do you think I was too hard on that guy?"It's moments like these that I reliaze how different we 's so innocent and I love her for it.

I give her a quick kiss on her forehead."No Prim you weren't too hard on him."I let out one of the smiles I save only for Prim."He'll get over it."

I grab her hand as we pull into the movie race into the movies and I show him my approval from Haymitch to use his personal movie room.

That's and Haymitch areso rich that they own their own personal room at the movie sit down and the movie 's Les Misérables.

About an hour goes both are gets to the part where Eponine is about to die,and she sings that song with Marius.

Prim and I made sure to memorize _every single song_ in this when it comes on we stand up and sing with them.I sing Eponine,since I'm a mega soprano,and Prim sings Marius.**(A/N prim in italics,katniss is bold,both is regular)**

**Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius, I don't feel any pain.****  
****A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.****  
****You're here, that's all I need to know.****And you will keep me safe.****  
****And you will keep me close.****  
****And rain will make the flowers grow.****  
**  
_But you will live, 'Ponine, Dear God above.__  
__If I could close your wounds with words of love._

**Just hold me now and let it be.****  
****Shelter me, comfort me.****  
****So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius, I don't feel any pain.****  
**  
A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me _(you) _now.

_I'm here._

**That's all I need to know.**  
**  
****And you will keep me safe.**

_(And I will stay with you)_  
**And you will keep me close.**  
_(Till you are sleeping)_  
**And rain**  
_(And rain)_

**Will make the flowers**  
_(Will make the flowers...)_  
...grow._  
_

We finish the song and the movie how we ended um on the floor curled into a ball exit the theatre.

I drive us home.I hug Prim and kiss her forehead."This was a good day little duck"Prim is the only one I can be vulnerable with.

* * *

I wake up.I put my ipod in the docker and play Blow me one last kiss by P!nk.I smile."I ducking love this song!"I scream to myself.

Good things my room is sound proof.

I head to the shower wash my hair and body with pine scented shampoo and bodywash.I shave then leave the shower.I dry myself off and then put on a light purple strapless bra and matching underwear.

I feel like dressing up today.I don't know why…but I feel like wearing something pretty.I spray myself with lavender perfume,and look inside the back of my walk in closet.

I walk all the way to the way back of the closet."Come on Katniss,I'm sure your caeble of finding something decent to wear."I mumble to myself.

I rummage around for a while and then gasp when I find belonged to my mother when she was younger.

I pull it off of the 's a teal strapless dress with a sweat-heart neck has a golden embroided design on the front,and from the waist down it's perfect.

I put it on and fix it up with a golden bracelet,teal strappy heels,and diamond earings.I brush my now dry hair and let it hang down my back in long dark waves,instead of my normal braid.

I put on blue and gold eye shadow,but only a little,and a light pink lipstick.

I go to stand before my full length the hell?

I did better than I though I'm not a fan of makeup,I must say that I look hot!The dress really compliments my tan skin.

I grab my bag and go downstairs.

Everyone is down there eating breakfast.

When they see me their reactions are so comical that it takes everything in me not to fall over my heels laughing.

Haymitch chokes on his morning scotch,Prim drops her cup of orange juice,and Effie drops the pan of bacon.

I walk into the kitchen."Aw Effie I really wanted bacon"

I can't stand it anymore.I laugh and kiss all of their cheeks,grab a banana nut muffin and walk to my car.

Screw it I'm driving all the way to school.

I park in front of the school and get immediately every single head turns to me.

I smile not really sure how I should react.

Love it?Hate it?I reallt don't care.I just can't wait to see what the rest of the victors have to say.

**Love it,hate it?See you next time bye guys :D kik me for pics. ravendames**


End file.
